Life and Love
by Dawb
Summary: Who is Tammy? Who is Joseph? Dose Troy still love her?  Dose Gabby still love him?  Will life take over and love fall away?  please read
1. missing you

**I own nothing from high school musical **

"Troy its time too get up they want you at the court" my mom yelled up at me I groaned. I have been moping and pouting ever since my true love told me she did not have time for a relationship at this time. When I met Gabriella Montez in High school I always thought we would be together for ever but now we are going to two separate colleges and not dating anymore I am heart broken. My mom says "I understand you are down but you cant quit life and skip out on your responsibilities" I hated that speech but she's right "I will be down in a couple mom" I yell back before she can start the speech again. I looked at the clock six in the morning ugh I hate being up this early but I loved playing ball so I guess its worth it.

When I came out of the shower my little sister was standing in my room. "Ever heard of knocking squirt" I said glairing at her "what do you want." "Quit trying too look mean it makes you look funny" Tammy laughed. "WHAT DO YOU WANT" I half shouted through my teeth." "Mom said move it" she choked out between laughing and ran from my room I pushed my door shut and plopped down on my bed and got dressed. I walked out into the hall too she Tammy sitting in her room playing with her toys she looked at me and smiled she ran too me and I scooped her up in my arms and spun around "Finally" she said. I laughed and carried her down the stairs. I thought back a year ago I was an only child and loved my life but now I can not imagine being with out this bundle of joy in my arms. My parents always wanted too have more children and decided too adopt right after I graduated they signed the papers and started the process and with in a couple of months they announced I would be getting a six year old sister. I was excited but scared at first but now I am so glad he is here. I was brought back too the present as I heard "I love you Troy" I smiled at the little girl and said "I love you more" as I kissed her head and set her on the ground. "Hey Tammy" I called her as she started towards the living room "sorry about yelling at you earlier." "I know your crabby in the morning and your forgiven" I laughed and ran up too her and spun her in a circle above my head she laughed and hugged me I set her on the couch.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen and sat at the counter "Good morning mom where is dad" I asked. "Good morning honey and your dad went back up too change his shirt because they" she pointed too my dads team that was crowded around the fridge "where fooling around and he spilt his coffee all over his shirt." I laughed and the guys rolled there eyes "Not funny and quit rolling your eyes" mom said while looking at me. "Mom I did not roll my eyes and I think it is funny." "Troy" she said serious and I figured I was going too get another speech she took a breath "They rolled there eyes and don't tell me you did not and by the way where is your sister." "We" she spun around too look at the group "How did you see" they whined. I shook my head "Tammy is watching TV in the living room." I got up and got a cup of coffee and grabbed an apple from the bowl. "I got too go see" I was cut off by mom "Can you drop your sister at her school my car is not running" I laughed and smiled "Sure is her stuff ready" I asked as my mom handed it to me. "Tammy lets go I am driving you today" I said as I was walking out of the kitchen. "Cool" she screamed as she flew into my arms "I like it when I get you by myself" she was smiling like crazy. I Shook my head "I am glad too hear that baby girl now you ready too go." She shook her head and started telling me about everything I have missed in her life lately. Then She started asking me questions about what I been doing and where I went and I answered them. Then she asked the one question I was Dreading "Where's Gabby I miss her" I frowned. I parked the car in front of her school. I sighed and got out of the front seat and climbed in the back I unbuckled her and looked at her before answering "I know I do too she's at school and I don't know when we will see her again." She looked so sad how the two of them got so close in less than a year. "I want her too come home" she said as she climbed into my lap and cried into my shirt. "I know baby I do too but I don't think it will happen anytime soon" I wiped away her tears and got an idea "when I get home tonight we will e-mail her and you can tell her about everything that has been going on ok" she smiled again good. I walked Tammy too her class and explained too the teacher why she was there so early and set Tammy up with some art supplies too draw till the rest of the class came in.

Gabriella pov

I cant believe I told troy that I miss him so much and have been so stressed out with school and work but I should not have taken it out on him. I did not want that relation ship too end but I guess its too late to change that now. I walked into my apartment after midnight and put my stuff down on the stand inside the door. I went too the kitchen and got a drink then went too my computer. I wated for it too come on and then waited for the internet too start. I went too my e-mail and was shocked too see one from Troy and tammy.

_**Gabby**_

_**I miss you come home. I been having fun in school and I get too wake troy up every day. He is grouchy in the morning and funny when he tries too be mean. I made a picture of my family and you are in it you are my sister you know. I want too talk to you about everything please at least call me if you cant come home. **_

_**Your sister **_

_**Tammy**_

_**Hey Gabs **_

_**I agree with Tammy I miss you. I want too talk about this breaking up thing it just don't seem right. I still love you. I hope you will at least e-mail us back or call. **_

_**Still love you**_

_**Troy**_

I sighed I guess I will call them over the weekend I am glad he still wants too talk too me. I e-mailed back that I would be in contact soon and I missed them too and then I went too bed and slept in peace for the first time in the last two weeks. The rest of the week went by as schedugled and each day I looked forward too the weekend even more. I had three test this week and two of them wher in the subjects I loved Science, and Math but my third was in world history and I am not good in that. I am dreading that test because of course its on Friday and I will not be able too get my grade back till the next week. I don't think I did good on that test but I don't have time too worry about it now because my boss called and asked me to do and emergency fill in for one of my co workers. I agreed and now I am on my way too work. I will be working till late tonight so I will call Troy and Tammy tomorrow after I wake up. I pulled up and parked in the parking lot and got out of my car. "I will pay you time and a half for this Gabriella thank you so much Mitch got sick and we had too send him home" my boss blurted out in-between breaths. "Well your welcome and I take it is important" I smiled " otherwise you would not be waiting for me Chad." He laughed and shock his head and then followed me into the back door. I started here being the hostess then moved too waitress then I moved too cooking and now am a manager. After I was there about a half hour my boss told me he was leaving and I waved he waved back and smiled. About two thirty a fight broke out with two drunk idiots insulting each other. They would not stop till the cops arrived and put them both in cuffs. I made a executive decision that we would close before the cops left even though it was an hour early

**Please review please review please review**


	2. Responsibilitys

Gab pov

_Ring, ring, ring, _I turned over and looked at the caller Id on my phone and flipped it open. "Hi Chad what are you calling for," I did not care if I sounded rude it was my only day off and it was too early. "I need you too come in" he started to say but I cut him off "Sorry but I cant I have plans today you will have too call someone else bye." He sighed "Ok if I cant find anyone can I call you back" he asked. "You can try but I cant promise anything I told you I have plans." We said our goodbyes and hung up the phone. I had too laugh because even though my boss had the same name as one of my best friends they where totally different. Chad Danforth was energetic and upbeat and very caring but my boss was different he was always crabby and was always ready too just sit and watch others work. I rolled over and went back too sleep for the next couple of hours and figured I would call Troy and Tammy later at a normal hour I was back out in minutes.

Troys Pov

"Tammy please" I groaned "its Saturday I need too sleep in I got a game later go back too bed." "No, no, no, no" she seemed too be sinning too the beat of her jumping on my bed "You promised we would go out too breakfast today just me and you." I groaned again looked at the clock 6:00 am great and rolled over and grabbed her around her waste and sat her down on the bed "look baby girl can you please give me a couple of hours more then I promise we will go" she frowned and shook her head I thought fast "what if I took you too a movie too and I will add a dinner at Chucke Cheese" I smiled at her. She sat there thinking for a minute than said "OK but I am also driving too the game with you" I kissed her forehead and she ran out of my room and I laughed. I rolled back over and fell into a pleasant sleep. The next thing I knew my dad was shaking me awake "Hey wake up" he said he sounded a little annoyed I opened my eyes and looked at him "you promised someone breakfast and if you don't go soon she is going too explode" my dad looked at me and smiled. "OK tell Tam I will be right down and we can go but tell her too have everything she needs for the day because we will not be back here till after the game." My dad looked puzzled "Chads meeting us for dinner and then we are taking her with us too pre game practice and you can get her before the game ok." "Can I ask what's happening between breakfast and dinner" my dad stared at me "I thought it was just going too be breakfast." I laughed "I know I wanted a couple of hours more of sleep and had to negotiate till I got it" I shrugged "what can I say she got me wrapped around her little finger." My dad laughed "The games at 5:30 right" I nodded "good me and your mom get the whole day together thanks" he said and threw a fifty on my bed. "What's that for" I pointed at the money he never gave me money with out a good reason and most of the time a good speech "consider it a thank you gift." I shook my head and my dad walked out of my room. I got up took a shower and got dressed when I heard a knock on my door. I hurried and got back under my covers I knew the knock was Tammy's and wanted too tease her. I made my voice as horse as I could "come in" she rushed in the door and froze when she seen me in bed "GET UP NOW" she screamed. I held back the laugh "cant I'm sick we will have too go next weekend" I said in a sick sounding voice. She stood there for a few seconds I could tell she was thinking and then threatened "well I guess you can clean up your car when you get well" she smiled a evil smile "time for me too go have some fun." She ran out of my room I jumped up and ran after her she was on the stairs when I started down "pause squirt" I said in my serious voice. She looked up at me "you are a liar." I smiled "sorry I just wanted too tease you baby girl" I felt bad she looked so upset now. "Never do that again" she cried and ran up the stairs and launched her self at me. I scooped her up in my arms and kept apologizing as I went down the stairs. My mom mouthed too me "do not let her guilt you into anything else you are spoiling her." I shrugged and mouthed back "cant make that promise I feel guilty so most likely I will be guilted." She sighed and shook her head. "why don't you tell mom and dad goodbye while I go get my basket ball gear I will be right back" I whispered too my baby sister and she nodded and I set her down. I went too the garage too get my stuff and was taking it too my truck when my mom tapped my shoulder. I turned toward her "Troy I am serious no more today don't let her guilt you she knows how to make you do exactly what she wants." I sighed "sorry I just cant say no too her when she looks sad or upset I will try but like I said before I cant promise" she was glairing at me uh oh "Hey I am the older brother not her parent I am allowed too spoil her its one of the privileges." My mom put her hands on her hips and glared at me for the longest time before saying "don't you think part of your responsibility is making her see she has too respect all people specially the adults who are in charge of her." "I guess" I started too say when I heard Tammy say "I'm ready lets get moving what's the hold up, I said move." "See" my mom said and shook her head and walked back in the house. I knelt down so I was level with the little girl in front of me and decided I better put some rules down like her telling me what too do and when. "Tammy you can not boss me around" I looked her in the eye and she rolled hers " I mean it if you are ready then you say I am ready can we please go." "what ever" she said as she started too walk away I grabbed her and turned her around "would you tell mom or dad I sad move" I took a breath "now im going in the house when your ready too apologize and go then come find me" I got up and walked in the door. I went too the front window and watched her too make sure she did not go near the road or anything. My parents where in the kitchen eating and did not ask anything too my surprise. A couple of minutes later a sobbing Tammy came in and said "sorry brotter can we go please" I smiled at her "thank you for apologizing now we can go." I picked her up and hugged her as we went out the door and my parents gave me the thumbs up my mom knew what was going on the whole time. I looked at my mom and mouthed "sorry mom you where right thanks for making me see it" she smiled and waved me too leave. I felt good for finally making her realize she had too listen too me but I felt bad I made her cry. I knew from now on I would have too stick too the rules I set with her and I would defenetly have too talk too mom about things I could do if she did not follow them. I went too put her in her car seat and she hung on too my neck and I knew she wanted me too hold her till she calmed down but I did not know if that was the right thing too do. I hugged her one more time then said "If you want to go then you have to get in your seat" and tried again too put her in with no success. I thought for a minute then said "ok you have a choice get in you seat or we will go back in the house and forget all about going anywhere." I started counting from three to one like I had seen my mom do and it worked I strapped her in and got in my side she was still sobbing I felt bad but knew she was just upset she did not get her way. After a couple of minutes she asked what resteraunt we where going too. I looked in the rear view mirror and said "you pick." She smiled and thought for a minute before saying "I Hop." I nodded and started to drive there since it was in the opposite direction from where I was going but I told her too pick it was kind of my fault. "Put the CD in" she demanded I did not answer and she said it again. I pulled in a parking lot and parked and got out of the car and went too her door "Tammy what did I tell you at home" I said looking in to her eyes "would you like too just go back home and forget going anywhere." "NO" she shook her head "I sorry can you please put on the CD" she was looking at the floor. "Tammy look at me" she looked up "this is the last time I am going too warn you next time you demand what I do we will go strait home" she looked at the floor "Understand." I waited for her too look back up at me and when she did I could tell she was fighting tears and it took everything in me too not grab her and tell her I was sorry for being mean but I knew my mom was right and I had too be strong. "Yes" she said looking back at the floor I was going too tell her too look at me when she talks but before I could she continued "I just wont talk too you no more today." She fell silent and would not talk too me all the way too the restaurant. I tried too make her laugh and I asked her questions but I got the silent treatment. When I got out at the restaurant I called home and when my mom picked up I asked "Mom I have a question what do I do to get her to talk to me." "What happened" she said and sounded worried so I told her and she laughed "shes mad at you and wants you too feel bad." "It is working" I said I felt like I was the worst big brother ever. "When you get her out of the car tell her you love her you just want her to be the best behaved she can be or something like that she will get over it Troy don't give in too her now please" my mom was serious and I knew I had too stick with it "I know mom I just don't know how if I have too go through with my threat I will want too kill myself or something." "Troy she will still love you I promise" I sighed "I'm proud of you for doing this I know its hard." "thanks mom" I half way smiled "I got too get her out now bye and thank you again I love you bye."

I walked around the car and opened the door and asked you ready too go eat some syrup covered pancakes." Her eyes got wide "I want the strawberry banana ones." I laughed "Ok" I unbuckled her and took her out of the car and set her on the ground. She started too walk before I closed the door so I cleared my throat and she looked at me and stuck out her hand and I took it and started across the parking lot. When we got seated she leaned over too me with tears in her eyes and whispered "I got too go to the bathroom" I looke at her and asked "why you crying baby its right there" I pointed over my shoulder. "I …I …I don't want too get a spanking but I got too go" she was sobbing. I was confused so I picked her up and set her on my lap "can I ask you a question honey" she dug her head in my shoulder and nodded. "When have you ever got a spanking" I whispered in her ear. "My brother and daddy used too if I did not listen" I sighed and hugged her. I pulled her away from me so I can look her in the eye "listen too me baby girl no matter what you do wrong I will never and I mean never give you a spanking" I kissed her forehead and smiled "and I am so sorry that you ever got a spanking." She leaned against me again and said "I love you" I picked her up and hugged her tightly "I love you too baby girl you ready too go to the bathroom." "yeah I want too go too the girl one though" I shook my head ok I will wait outside the door ok" she smiled and I set her down at the door. I picked up the phone and called home again my dad answered and I told him what just happened and asked him if they knew about this. He took a long pause and then they where both on the phone and said they knew there was some abuse and that's why she was taken away from them. I was so mad but I put it away because I knew my sweet little sister would be coming out soon and I did not want too scare her. My mom talked too me and calmed me down some anyway and told me she would tell me more about it tonight after Tammy was in bed I agreed and hung up.

**sorry for any misspelling or punctuation errors **

_**Please Review, Please review**_


	3. phone calls

Gabis pov

It was now 11:30 am and I was heading towards the shower too start my day. I got washed up and dressed and went down and made myself brunch before heading out. The first thing on my list was too stop at the post office and send out some bills then I had too go grocery shopping for the next week. I got done doing all my shopping about 3:00 pm and headed home. My phone rang as I was driving and I did not get it I figured they can leave a message and I will call them back. A while later when I was almost home my phone buzzed telling me a I had a message I pulled into my drive and parked. Before I even got out of the car I grabbed my phone and read the text

_From: Mom_

_Gabs I know your probably driving so call me when you get home I need too talk about Marcus talk too you soon_

_Love mom_

I sigh what did he do now. I got out of the car and grabbed the bags and carried them in and set them on the table. I dialed my mom as I was putting everything away. It rang three times than my mom answered and she sounded frustrated.

_Hey mom what's wrong what did my trouble making brother do now" I said hesitantly not knowing if I really wanted too know. "Am I that bad Gabs" Marcus chimmed in. "MARCUS GIVE ME MY PHONE AND GO TOO YOUR ROOM BEFORE I CALL YOUR DAD HOME FROM HIS TRIP" my mom was in the background and I could tell she was talking through her teeth. "Marcus do as mom is telling you now or I will come home too" I threatened. "No thanks bye sis" he said then said "sorry mom" as he handed her the phone. "You all right mom when is Mario coming home" Mario was my Marcus's dad and my step dad but I loved him like he was my dad "Do you want me too come home for the week?" My mom took a deep breath "No need for you too miss school yet if I need you I will call you" she took another breath. "What did he do too make you so mad" I only heard my mom yell maybe three times in my whole life. "I found some alchohol and weed in his jour and when I confronted him" she took another breath trying too calm down I guess "he told me it was not his and insisted he was only holding it for a friend." "that is the oldest lie in the book mom dose dad know." "I know and not yet I told him he is grounded but he will not stay in his room like I told him" she sighed "that's why I am calling you he seems too listen too you can you talk too him" she aked. I laughed a little "Sure mom I will talk too him and if that don't work I will be on my way home" I sighed "Mom why did you not tell Mario you know he needs too know." "I know honey I just did not want him too leave his trip I did call Andrea though and she talked too him but it has seemed too have done nothing. Would you mind if I call Troy for help he also seems too listen too him." I thought for a minute "Of course you can in fact after I am done trying too knock sense into my little brother I am going too call him and Tammy they e-mailed me and I told them I would call." "That's great maybe you too can work this out you know he still loves you" my mom commented. "Yes mom I know and I love him too. I just want too concentrate on school now. I hope some day we can be back together. Now can you put Marcus on so I can knock some sense into him" My mom laughed "I love you Bri" then I heard her yell up the stairs "Marcus your sister wants you." "Hello" he said reluctantly probably knowing I knew now "you wanted me Gabs." "Yes I did why did you have that stuff in your room and do not tell me you don't know what I am talking about or that it was someone else's if you know what is good for you" I said in my warning voice. "I do not know what too say…" he started but I cut him off "MARCUS" I took a breath "I am trying too stay calm but if you start a lie again I will hang up call dad and be on my way home. I am not playing with you and I don't care how hard dad is on you. I think him having too leave his work trip too come home will make him even madder. I will call him and come home I mean it do you understand" I said as calm as I could. "Please don't call dad I will tell you everything I promise" he said and it sounded like he was on the verge of tears. I waited silently while he gatherd himself then he explained "I went too a party last weekend and there was both things there and I used some of each and was not sure if I liked it" he took a breath "so my friends stuck some in my bag and I did not know till I got home. I did not know what too do with it so I stuck it in my jour and was going too give it back I havent used any since the party I promise I am sorry I had it." He took a couple of deep breaths and I could tell he was trying too calm himself down "I wish I would have gotten rid of that stuff as soon as I found it in my bag. I should have taken it too mom and dad and asked them for help but I was afraid. I thought they would be mad at me and not believe me I was wrong and am sorry I wish mom would at least try too believe me." I shook my head as I took that all in then sighed "first of all I actually think I believe you. Second you need too calm down. Third can you blame mom you have lied too her before why should she not doubt you now." I wated a couple of minutes "I will try too talk too mom but I cant promise anything also too make sure I am right I am going to ask Troy too stop bye later and talk too you too see if he believes you alright." I was sure he was crying when he answered "t t th thank you and y ye yes" he choked out. "I love you Marc and so dose mom and dad we just don't want you doing stupid stuff like that but we all love you" I said I felt so bad for him at the moment normaly I would not feel like this. "I love you too sis" he said in a calmer voice I smiled "you want mom." I sighed "yes but before do me a favor atleast till Troy comes follow the rules and do as mom says no matter what it is ok." "yeah here is mom" he said as he handed her the phone again I heard him tell her "I love you mom I am sorry I am going too my room now" I smiled and sighed I hope I wasn't wrong. I talked too my mom and told her that if she needed me she could call and I told her not too be too hard on him yet. We said our buys and I love you before we hung up._

I layed back on the couch where I had been sitting and laughed sometimes I felt like I had too be the mother in this new family. Since my mom got married to Mario and adopted Marcus two years ago I have kind of took on a athourity figure role in my new brothers life. It seems some times he listens better too me than anyone else. He just started his last year in the Jr. High and is excited for next year when he gets too go too East high like me and Troy did. His mom did not have the means too take care of him and knew it so she gave full custody too his dad and then signed for my mom too adopt him when they got married. He gets too see her a couple of times a year and kind of feels he dose not have too listen too her now.

It was now 5:00 pm and I knew Troy would be at his game so I decided too call him after I got dinner. I went too the local dinner and ate a full blown turkey dinner including a piece of pumpkin pie. After I ate I stopped at the Red Box and got a movie before heading home. I thought and thought about what I would say too Troy I knew I could not tell him the truth I could not even tell my mom the truth. Just as I knew my mom would not understand my real reasons neither would troy and I could not put them in danger. When I finaly came back too reality I realized it was almost 8:30 pm and decided it was time too call.

_I dialed the number and waited as in rang four rings before I heard a familiar voice "Gabs hi" it was Chad. "Hi Chad you win" I asked "or are you and my wildcat starting too slip in your old age" I could not believe I just said that my wildcat. I knew he caught it too "of course we did" he sounded puzzled "are you too back together." "No" I said too fast "not yet anyway maybe someday. Why are you answering Troy's phone." He laughed "you may not be officially together but you still worry about him" he laughed again "he is fine he's talking too the coach." I sighed "I guess I do but I guess I always will" I laughed a little "you know I still love him I just cant be with him right now Chad but I do need you too look after him." "Huh he is not going too like me looking after him" he laughed. "do it on the sly" I laughed. "is that Gabby" I heard Tammy in the back ground Chad answered her "yes but the adults are talking squirt why don't you go find something too do" I laughed and then said "Chad quit teasing that little angel and give her the phone" I talked like you would too a two year old that did something naughty. "Fine talk too you later stay in touch" he said before handing the phone over. "Gabby hi its Tammy I miss you when are you coming home" she asked. I cringed I knew I could not go home unless it was an emergency until I got some things settled and knew going home would not harm anyone that I loved. "Well probably not till next summer hone I love you and miss you too" I said as cheerfully as I could. "That sucks I cant wait too see you and neither can my brother. I am gonna try out for our band and for the childrens players they are going to do wizard of oz as the next play. I hope I get dorthy. Troy is teaching me how too do my lines and how too sing for it. Well I think he is I guess I have too ask him first." I shook my head and interrupted the very excited little girl "wow Tam that sounds fun and I think he will help you if you ask him nice like." She went on about the play, her teachers, friend, all about her day out with Troy and how Chad had joined them. She told me about everything she got the month before for Christmas even though I was there watching as she opened them. I laughed at her excitement and then she said "NO TRRRROOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYY" then I heard his voice and it melted my heart I love him so much "hello gabs how you doing" he asked. "Ok" I guess "Troy why is Tam crying you did not even let her say goodbye too me" he did not answer. "I thought she talked too you enough I guess I should have at least let her say goodbye" he sighed "I will give it back too her but when your done I want too talk too you." "I want too talk too you too wildcat" I said it again "now give the phone too that child that you made cry." He sighed again "Ok no need too make me feel worse" he told Tam too grab the phone. "Hi" she said through her tear" then she took a raggedy voice "my brother is mean too me today." I smiled Troy mean I did not want too agree but I guess what he just did too her was mean. "I know he should not have taken the phone from you like that I am sorry he did that too you" I did feel bad. We talked for a long time she almost broke down every minute of every day since I left and she did not even want too stop when I heard her mom tell her it was time for bed. "Listen Tam I know you want too talk too me more but you have too listen too your mom I will give Troy my number and you can call me so we can talk more often ok." She started too argue when I cut her off "Tam if you don't do what your mom tells you now I will not allow you too call or e-mail me do you want that." "No but make sure too give it too him" she said "goodnight Gabs I love you." "Good night my sweet Tam and I love you too and I will make sure he rites it down now give your brother the phone and go to bed." "Ok" I heard her walk across the room "Troy wake up do you want too talk too Gabby" she asked. I then heard the phone change hands and I heard troy groan and smiled as I imagined him stretching and yawning. "Good night Tammy I love you" he said kissing her before turning his attention too the phone "Hello again beautiful." Wow he still thinks I am beautiful after everything that has happened. Well I guess he dose not know what has really happened in the last couple of months. "Hi wildcat" I loved my nickname for him._


	4. cut short hearing her say it again

**I do not own HSM **

Troys Pov

I sat in the car than on the couch in the family room as I watched my sweet little sister talk too the love of my life. I wanted too talk too her so bad but I knew I could not and would not hurt Tammy by making her miss time with her sister. I waited impatiently but still I waited and was so happy when I heard my mom tell Tammy it was time for bed. She started too argue but stopped and listened too what ever Gaby was telling her. After a minute or so she said ok and looked at me "She wants you and you better write down her number for me" I laughed at her determined face. "Yes boss" I told her still laughing "now good night baby girl I will see you in the morning." "Night Troy I love you" I kissed her forehead "I love you too." After she left the room I put the phone too my ear "Hi again I think she would have talked all night if my mom did not make her go too bed" I laughed. "Yeah I got that feeling but I promised too give you my number so she can call me anytime" she took a breath "and so you can call me sometimes." I smiled and thought thank you god finally "thanks Gabs." I have been wanting her phone number for a couple of weeks since she a little before she broke up with me. "Troy I got some stuff going on right now that I cant get into and I don't want any one I love involved" she paused but continued when I said nothing "I want too stay in contact with you I hope that's ok." I was wondering what she meant but did not want too invade her space so "Gabs that's fine I want to stay in touch with you I still love you and always will but I will not but in" I sighed "I just need you too know that if you need my help I will be there always." I waited for her answer and in a couple of minutes "I know you would be wildcat I still love you too and if there was anyway you can help me out of this I would have you helping." I wondered what she meant but was interrupted by Chad coming in the front door "Troy you ready" he said as he came around the corner "you still on the phone." "Hey wildcat tell Chad I said Hi" Gabs said. "Gabs says hi and I am not still on the phone I just got it off of Tam and what am I suppose too being ready for." Chad shook his head "we have a study session planned with the team" he raised his eyebrows "you're the one that set it up." I sighed and was trying too figure out what too do when I heard "hey wildcat you're the captain you have too go especially since you set it up." "I know but I just got too talk too you and I think we need too talk don't you" I was frustrated "Chad just go you can handle it I will explain later." "You sure" they said together then Gabby said "listen too me get a piece of paper and a pencil" I smacked Chads leg and pointed towards my book bag Chad gave me a dirty look but handed it too me. I got out my planner and my pen "Ok got them" I told her. "Ok write down my name" I shook my head "written" I said. She then told me her number and I wrote it down. "Make sure you give a copy too your sister and I will talk too you later ok." I sighed I knew she would not continue talking tome when she knew I had something I had too do. "Bye Gabs talk too you later" I said and then I hung up.

I then turned my frustration and anger from getting cut off with gabs "Chad" I said throwing my book bag at him. "What" he said "why are you throwing things at me." "I finally get her too talk to me and you" I was interrupted by my mom telling me too keep it down "sorry mom its his fault though." I smiled as Chad said "I did nothing you're the one who threw his book bag at me and then started screaming." My mom spun around and pointed at me "you did what" she glared I wasn't sure if she wanted an answer so I stayed quiet "you apologize and next time you will be grounded." I just stared at her at first than was about too tell her I was an adult "Troy you still live here and yes next time you will be grounded now apologize" she said as she turned and walked out of the room. I looked after her for a few minutes then turned around grabbed my bag from Chad and stormed out the front door. Chad came running after me "dude are you alright." I kept on walking for a while before answering "I'm fine I was just pissed that I only got too talk too her for a few minutes and she's keeping a secret" I sighed "bye the way sorry" I knew he would know what I mean. "No problem and what do you mean secret" Chad sounded as confused as I felt. "I don't know she said something about not having a problem and not wanting the ones she loved involved" I shrugged my shoulders and looked at him. We climbed in his car and drove too the coffee shop in silence.

Chads Pov

I hate seeing my best friend suffering like this. I did not want too make him feel worse so after we got into the car I asked nothing about her and after the study session I took him home with out a word about her. We talked about the upcoming game during part of the studying and on the way home. After I dropped him off I dialed my other friend Gaby's number that I copied into my phone as he wrote it in his planner. After four rings a guy answered "Hello can I help you" I froze then asked for her. "She's busy" I sighed "Fine can you tell her.. her friend Chad called and if she dose not call me back by tomorrow afternoon I am coming up there." There was silence for a few minutes "Fine I will tell her bye" and the phone disconnected. I shook my head this got more confusing by the minute. About four in the mourning my phone rang I woke groggily and looked at the caller ID I had no idea of who it was "Hello who is this" I said. "Chad its me Gaby" she sounded upset "I couldn't call you before sorry." "Its ok you can call me anytime what is going on with you" I asked. "I can't tell you Chad" she sighed "and please stay away I will get this fixed soon I hope and then I will tell both of you all about you then." I looked at the phone confused "Gabs I am here if you need my help all you have too do is call and I will be there and so will Troy" she was one of my best friends and she needed too know I would always bee there for her. "I know Chad and I promise if I need either one of you I will be sure too call." We talked for a few more minutes and then we hung up promising too talk soon.

The next morning when I woke up I had a weird feeling that I should go pick up my best friend and head up to Gabs and see what was going on. The more I thought about it I knew that would not help and it would just make Gabs more upset. I headed over too the Bolton's house after I got done with breakfast it we both had class early and since I was driving I did not want too make us late. I told Troy what I was thinking when we where on the way too school. He agreed that the best thing too do for now is leave it alone and if we got a feeling it got worse we would head up there too help but for now we would stay here and keep up our normal schedule. "Anyway we have another game Saturday and we have four or five practices this week and how would it look if you and I the co-captain and the captain skipped practices and maybe a game" Troy asked. I shook my head and laughed "I guess your right Cap" I started laughing harder.

**please review any advice or help will be appreciated please review**


	5. Fear, Pain, and Need

Hi everyone I don't usally have a song for a chapter but this one I have two songs that kind of sums it up Lady Antebellum Need you now and Eminem ft Rihanna I like the way you lie. I do not own HSM. Please review. **Gaby's POV** **I am sitting hear bleeding and bruised I am trying too keep in my tears and fear so he dose not get any madder. This is exactly why I could not let them come up here why I had too stay here. I met Joseph right after I came here and he wanted too date I told him no and tried too explain that I already had a boyfriend. It was like he did not hear me or just did not give a crap what I wanted and kept pursuing me. The more time went on the more physical with me. About three weeks ago he insisted I break up with Troy and be his "one and only." I demanded he leave me alone but he threatened too kill my family and hurt Troy and anyone I loved and he would do it in front of me. The night I called and told Troy I could not be with him anymore that Joseph beat me so bad I could not move and it even was hard too breath. The last two weeks has been ok I guess the only time he ever hit or threatened me is when I did not do what he wanted or did it too slow. Tonight's beating was worse than the first at least the first he did not his me in places people would see but he was not so reserved this time. At first when I broke up with Troy I thought maybe with time I could fall out of love with him and start actually loving Joseph but now I knew that would never happen. "HERE CALL OFF WORK" he threw the phone at me "NO ONE CAN SEE WHAT YOU MADE ME DO." I stood up off the floor and looked at him "WHAT" I was shaking now "YOU DID THIS BECAUSE YOU FELT THREATENED" I slowly moved my arms up and down my body. I turned on the phone and dialed but I did not call work I called his brother. The phone rang three times than his Mark answered "Hello, Gabs" he kind of sounded surprised I smiled "I don't feel good" I sad he told me if his brother ever hurt me call and say this. "Did he hurt you" he was becoming mad "yes" I answered before Joseph ripped the phone from my hand breaking my piggy finger "you broke my finger" I cried. "SHUT THE FUCK UP" he screamed as he hung up the phone and looked at the redial "YOU BITCH" he said and he start punching me in the chest than in the face and every where else. After about the tenth hit I fell too the ground begging him too stop but that only made him madder. He kept hitting me and then because I was on the ground he started kicking me where ever he could get his foot too land. I felt some of my bones breaking. I knew most of if not all of my ribs where broken. I was in so much pain and was running on so much adrenalin that I could not be sure how many other bones where broken. I started having too breathing I was gasping for air trying too just get a little in and out at a time. The more I struggled and the more pain I was in the more it fueled his anger and rage at me. The less and less air I got the less and less consciousness I had the last thing I remember before I went into blackness was Joseph bending over me with a knife telling me he was going too kill me. ** **Mark's POV** **I always knew my brother had a mean streak he was always torturing all of my younger siblings. I was the oldest of ten Joseph was second in line and thought that gave him the right too beat on any of them when ever he wanted. He also has hit my mom before and she was afraid too confront him. I always tried too control him but I just could not get him too see how bad the stuff he did was. His first girlfriend left after he threw a lamp at her the second because he hit her with a spoon and than busted a mug over her head before she left. I knew it was the same with Gaby. She never said anything but I could tell how she acted around him. I knew nothing good would happen when he said a couple of years ago that he was going too date her but had too get rid of her boyfriend. I was surprised that it took him too years too scare this girl into doing what he wanted so I knew she was stubborn and strong. I told her when they started going together a couple of weeks ago if he ever hurt her too call me and we made up a code. I was a little surprised by her call but mostly worried and upset that it was finally coming. I knew it was no good when Joe ripped the phone from her hand and I heard her scream than the phone died. I dialed 911 and told them the address and that he was violent and told them too hurry I also told them I was on my way there and gave them the description of my car and my plate number so I would not get stopped for speeding. When I hung up I threw my phone on the passenger seat and started driving I was way over the speed limit but was still trying too be careful. I was terrified when I pulled up and seen the house on fire and fire fighters police and ambulances everywhere. I jumped out of my car and ran too the nearest cop and told them who I was and asked if everyone got out. He shook his head and told me that Joe was arrested running away from the scene with a gas can and a lighter in his hand. I shook my head "There is a young woman in there her name is Gaby she's probably hurt" I sighed "my brother was beating her that's why I called and rushed over here" I said as I took a seat on the curb and put my head in my hands. The cop called a firefighter over and told him what I had said. The next thing I knew I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up it was the fire chief "do you know what room she might be in." I sighed "I'm not a hundred percent sure but I think they where in there bedroom witch was the last door at the end of the hallway on the second floor" I shrugged and sighed. I hope they find her soon. The fire fighter thanked me and put the information over the radio. I was so nervous I thought they would never find her. My phone rang and it was my sister I answered and the first thing she asked was "what did he do too her why is he under arrest." I sighed and laughed at the same time "how did you know he was under arrest and of course he hurt her and also set the house on fire" I said all of that before taking a deep breath. "I cant believe him is she alright and because he had an officer call too tell me they where on there way too the jail" she spit back at me. "No she is not ok she is still in the house they are trying too find her" I sighed "you know Cary I am starting too hate him. I cant believe he could do this too another person especially when he said he loves them." I felt like crying and I could tell Cary felt the same. "I am done with him Mark" she started too cry and I tried my hardest too hold back my tears "I cant do this no more." "I know I feel the same maybe mom will feel the same" the tears where falling freely. That's when I heard a cop say they had her and I seen them Cary her out of the house and put her in the ambulance. "Cary they just brought her out and put her in an ambulance" I said trying too calm down "I am going too follow them too the hospital." "I will meet you there" she cut me off. We hung up and I ran too my car and jumped in telling the cop that was closest I wanted too follow the ambulance. He nodded and called too and another officer and asked him too drive me. I was going too move my car but he wrote a note and put it on the windshield that it was approved too be parked there. I thanked him and got into the police cruiser and was rushed too the hospital. I got there in minutes and was met minutes later by my sister. We fell into each others arms she was sobbing I could feel my tears falling but I was more in control and I knew she needed me. "This is almost what he did too me when I was younger" she was shaking in my arms. I thought back too the day that she was talking about and it just made me so mad. I sat on the end of a couch and Cary curled up next too me with her head in my lap. We sat in silence not knowing what too say or do. We was sitting there for a half hour or so when she asked "Mark did you call her mom." I shook my head and took out my phone and dialed the number and dreaded what I was about too do. When her mom answered I replied "hi my name is Mark I know you don't probably know of me but your daughter Gaby was going with my brother and she is hurt and in the hospital" I told her too call me when she landed and I would pick her up at the airport. She asked if she should call her ex-boyfriend and I thought for only a second before saying yes. I don't care what my brother would feel about it he will not be with her after this. I was going too make sure of that. I did not know how but I would not let him hurt anyone else. When I hung up I looked at my sister and hugged her close. It was about three hours before the doctors came out and asked if anyone was there for her. We stood but the doctors told us too sit. Cary pined herself too my side and laid her head on my chest as the doctor started too explain. They said she was still out but they thought she was going too make it but would not tell us a whole lot because we where not family.** **Mom Montez's POV** **I did not know why but I had a eerie feeling about my little girl since she called and broke it off with Troy. I knew he was devastated and I did not blame him I was already planning there wedding in my head. I have noticed over the last couple of months she was becoming more and more withdrawn but she really became distant these last couple of weeks. I worried a lot but tried not too let it get away from me. Marcus has been grounded since I found the stuff in his room he still swears it was not his but I told him he could discuss it with his father. I liked the house quite like this it did not happen often. I was taking advantage of it by culing up in my favorite chair and reading a book. I about jumped out of my skin when my phone rang. I reached behind me and grabbed it. I looked at the caller ID I was not going too answer since I did not know the number but I got this feeling that I should. I took a breath and hit the accept button. The voice on the other end I did not know but he told me that I needed too come too the hospital near where Gabriella was staying and going too school. He said she was hurt and something about his brother and told me he would pick me up when I landed. I asked if I should call Troy and he said yes. I hung up called troy and talked too his mother told her I would order the tickets and she said too bring Marcus too there house and they would look after him while I was gone. She said she would call Troy and tell him too come home and pack a few things and I told her I would be over in a few. I called my travel agent and had her order two tickets for the next flight too Stanford, California. I was so worried and wondered what would have happened. I yelled up to Marcus too pack up his stuff and ran too do the same. "Mom what's going on you told me I could not leave my room" he yelled back. I sighed "change of plans your going too the Bolton's something is going on with your sister and I have too go there" I yelled back. We where both packed and in the car ready too go in about twenty minutes. I gave my son the standard lecture about behaving and doing what he was told and told him I loved him when he jumped out of the car and Troy jumped in. We did not do much talking on the way too the airport we both tried too get info about her on the plane but we could not get anything because we had too prove we where family. The flight was a short one but it felt like it took days. I called Mark as soon as we landed and he said him and his sister was on the way. He told me they would explain more on the way back too the hospital. ** **Gaby's POV** **I woke up in terrible pain and had no clue where I was. I started too cry. Some one was at my side in seconds. "Your going too be all right your in the hospital" I looked up at the person it was a nurse. I asked him "where is Joseph and is Mark ok" I hope he did not her Mark too. He shook his head "I don't know names but the one that hurt you and set the fire was arrested" the nurse smiled. "Can you call my mom" I asked I needed her too be here now. "I think some one is already on there way too get her but I will check" he said and then walked out. I sighed all I could think was I needed two people right now my mom and my love Troy. I laid back there crying trying not too close my eyes I was afraid that I would not open them again. I fought for the longest time and was just about too give in when the nurse walked back in and said he talked too someone and they said my mom was on her way. I smiled then my eyes won out and I fell back into a dark sleep not knowing if I would come out. I soon seen visions of Joseph beating and hitting me again but only this time I seen him trying too cut and burn me and I was trying too run but could not get away. I knew I was dreaming and tried my hardest too wake up but just went into another dream of him hitting kicking and spiting at me. I also went into a third where he was stabbing me with a rusty sword and singing dye bitch dye. I woke screaming "help me" and between tears I yelled "I need you Troy." I was surprised when I felt arms wrap around me.**


	6. waking in the hospital

_**here is the next chapter hope you like it**_

Troy's point of view

I was at that daily practice when my mother called and told me I had to hurry home because something was wrong with gabby. When I walked in the door down my mom came running to me "Mrs. Montez is on her way to pick you up the flight leaves soon." I looked at my mom I was so confused "what is wrong with gabby" she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders "I'm going to pack some clothes." She stopped me on the steps and pointed into the living room. I smiled I should have known my wonderful mom already had my stuff ready for me. "Thanks mom" I hugged her. I carried my bags onto the front porch to wait and worry. I seen Mrs. Montez's car coming down the street so I turned and kiss my mom on the cheek and walk down the sidewalk. As soon as the car stopped the trunk open and I place my bags inside. Seeing Marcus in the car reminded me of the favor gabby ask for. After he got out of the car I grabbed his arm to get his attention. After he looked to be I told him "I haven't had time to talk lately but as soon as I get back we will" he sighed "yes I talk to your sister" he shook his head. I said goodbye and waved my mom and Tammy as I close the car door.

"Hello Troy" Mrs. Montez greeted as we drove away from my house. I smiled at her "good afternoon Mrs. Montez." She smiled back at me but shook her head "Troy call me Maria" I smiled and shook my head yes. I asked what was wrong with gabby but she did not know so we drove the rest of the way too the airport in silence. The Airplane ride was much of the same I listen to music while she read. When we landed she called someone named Mark. She told me he was the one who called her and told her she needed to come because gabby was hurt. We gathered our bags and went to wait in front of the Airport for our right to arrive.

I felt like crying when I seen gabby so hurt. She had black and blue eyes, some of her teeth were knocked out, and she had compression bandages and cast everywhere. I looked over at Maria and seen the pain on her face. I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug "we will help her through this." Maria continued crying but shook her head in agreement. When we finally pulled apart from each other we where both crying. We sat by her side for hours waiting for her too wake up. After a couple of hours "I would like too beat that guy too death for doing this too her" I growled. Maria looked up at me a little shocked but pulled out of it in seconds "you will do no such thing" she looked at me serious "you know she would not want that" she looked down at the love of my life. I sighed and shook my head then sighed again and put my head in my hands. We sat there for about three more hours before I heard My Gaby start too wake up. I stepped around too the other side of the bed so her mom could be closer too her. She came in and out of consciousness for a while before she finally woke most of the way. I could not believe the words that came out of her mouth "Troy I need you now." I slowly and carefully wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "I am hear baby I love you" I whispered "your mom is here too." She turned too see me than too her mom and she started too cry her mom climbed on her bed and took her in her arms I backed off and sat in the chair next too her bed. I did not want too intrude on there moment so I looked at the floor when I heard "why are you sitting over there mister" I looked up and Maria was staring at me and waved me too join them. I smiled got up and sat on Gaby's other side and hugged both of them. Maria looked at both of us then said "the three of us are going too have too lean on each other too get through this." I smiled than Gaby looked at me than at her mom "you don't have too do this" she looked at me than at her mom again "you don't guilt him." I smiled at her than at Maria "baby I already talked too your mom and we agreed we where going too work through this together right Maria" I smiled at Gaby's anxious face. She smiled and shook her head "yes Troy we did and I thank you for loving my daughter so much." I blushed and smiled kissing gabby on hear forehead "anytime."

Maria's POV

I looked between my daughter who was so damaged at the moment and too the young man who sat at her side. I always knew how much they said they loved each other but now I truly saw it in there eyes. Troy looked at my daughter like she was the most beautiful and precious thing on earth. I seen how much the bruises and casts bothered him when he first sat her. I watched him get madder as the time went on and she was not waking. I saw how he lit up when I invited him into our hug. I knew from looking at the two of them now that he would some day be my son-in-law. I never thought I would like the person my daughter would marry but I already was falling in love with him. I was already starting too think of him as a son just over the last couple of days. "Mom" Gabriella called pulling me from my thoughts "you ok I will be fine now with the two of you by me side." I looked at her and smiled "I'm fine honey just daydreaming." We sat there for a little while before there was a knock on the door. Troy got up and answered it. "Mark, Cary come in its ok" Gaby said "don't look so guilty its not your fault he is a …." she trailed off. They slowly walked in the room while looking at the floor with there shoulders slumped they looking so guilty. I got up and walked across the room "thank you for helping her and calling me" I said as I pulled both of them into a hug. They looked at me and half smiled "your welcome but.." I cut them off "no buts neither one of you are responsible for what your brother did" I said . They told me about what there brother had done and how sorry they where on the way too the hospital. I think Mark would have helped Troy beat Joseph up if I would not have stopped Troy. "Please do not feel bad you two" Troy smiled at them "we all know you would have stopped him and controlled how he acted if it was possible" he and Mark shared a evil smile. Cary and Gabriella said at the same time "you two will leave it to the law to punish him" they looked at the two guys they instantly looked like two children that was caught with there hand caught in the candy jar "Promise." I laughed at both boys looked at the girls than me than the floor "fine" Troy grumbled "whatever" Mark almost growled. All three of us girls laughed but it made Gaby grimace in pain and Troy was at her side in seconds "sorry." He started rubbing soothing circles on her arms too calm her down and it worked. After a bout a half hour Mark and Cary was leaving so I said I would walk them out and asked Troy too stay with my daughter and he gladly agreed.

"Hey you two" I said as we got in the hallway "I wanted too thank you for getting her the help she needed and for calling me." They both smiled "I wish I could have stopped him before it happened" Mark said "he has always had anger problems but he has never hurt some one like this before. I told Gabs when she started dating him that if he ever did anything too call me we made up a code. I was so glad we did because I don't think she would have called me other wise. I also think that is the only reason he stopped. He realized I would be coming and calling in the law. I hate him so much right now for doing this too her." I could tell how bad this was bothering him. Before I could say anything Cary looked up at him "Mark you know nothing he did is your fault right" she waited for his answer and he shrugged "you have too stop taking everything he dose as your fault. It is no ones fault but his own. I wish we could have stopped him too but you know how he is." She sighed "you are going too eat your self up if you don't give up this need too feel guilty. We can testify and make sure he gets a longer sentence he already has many domestic violence charges. He also has the charges from when he did what he did to me you know that's going too weigh heavy against him and I will make sure the judge knows how much I am afraid of him. I will tell them how it felt too almost be killed by him and now Gaby will be able too do the same maybe it was not as bad with me but it still was bad" she looked up at him again. He smiled "ok I get it I will try not too take it on so much." Cary and I looked at each other than smiled. "Sounds good too me" I smiled at him "you two go rest we will see you soon." We hugged and they started walking towards the exit. Before they walked out Carey turned around and handed me a business card "my numbers are on there if her condition changes please call" I shook my head in agreement "may we come back too see her tomorrow." "Of course you can see you then" I said and waved goodbye before turning around and walking back too my daughters room. All of a sudden something came to me I never called my husband too let him know what was going on. I dialed his number and he answered on the third ring "Hello Darling what is up" he answered. I chuckled "well actually a lot I am in Stanford with Gaby she's in the hospital." Mario took a breath "is she alright what happened." I frowned "not really she was hurt pretty bad" I sighed "I would rather tell you about it in person." "Ok on my way" he said "tell my baby I am coming and I love her" they have gotten so close I loved him even more for loving her so. "Hey before we hang up where is our son" he asked kind of reserved I wonder why he did not know about what I found yet. "The Bolton's took him till we get back" I paused "Troy came here with me he is in the room with her now." "Good she loves him" he laughed "oh what am I saying they love each other and they need each other anyone can see that" we both laughed. "See you soon" we said to each other before hanging up.

Mario's POV

I am so worried about my daughter I hope she is not too bad. I felt like I could not get there fast enough. I called my assistant and asked her too get me tickets from her in NY too Stanford ASAP then I called my boss. "I have too leave and go to my daughter in Sacramento" I told him when he answered. "Of course" he answered I knew he was a family man and would understand "what is wrong." I told him what I knew. He made me promise too call and tell him everything when I got there and too keep him updated on her. I agreed and thanked him and he said I could finish this project in NY when Gaby was better I smiled and thanked him again.

I still was kind of wondering what was going on with Marcus. The last time I talked too him he gave me this cryptic message about not being too mad. He also said something about it not being his and Gaby believed him but wanted Troy too back her up. I kept wanting too ask Maria about it but it kind of made me more nervous that what ever it was she never said nothing. That means he never told her or she knew and did not want me too upset. I guess since I will see her soon I will ask her then. I guess if I don't get an answer from her I will ask my daughter or my soon to be son in law. Ok I cant believe I already think of him like that I don't know if they where even officially back together yet. I say yet because I know it is only a matte of time if they are not already. I went back too my hotel took a shower, changed clothes, and then finish packing my stuff. When I was done I called Angela my assistant "Hello Angela did you get my tickets booked yet." I could hear her shuffling through papers "Yes it leaves in two hours but you better leave soon if you want too actually make boarding" she took a breath "call and let me know how she is ok" I chuckled "of course I will call soon" I answered. I hung up the phone grabbed my stuff packed it into the rental car and drove too the airport. I went up too the desk and got my tickets then went through security and put my bags on the loading dock station than rushed too get on the plain. I laughed when I finally realized that my seat was in the first class section. I never realized how much Angela really knew me I guess she should since we been together for so long. I was on my way too my wife and daughter and all I could do is hope she was going too be okay. I was sure glad they where not there alone and Troy was there. I took out my computer after we took off and worked on some of my work paperwork while on the flight. It was a while later when the stewardess asked me if I wanted anything. I got a glass of wine and a steak since it was going too be a while before we landed. I also figured when I got there did not want too make any stops I wanted too head right too the hospital. I called Angela and asked her about a rental car she laughed "I already registered one for you all you have too do is give your license and credit card." I thanked her and went back too work on my laptop but soon was playing games instead and stayed playing games on the internet till I was told too put the computer away because we where landing. I was glad too be there but even more nervous too not be with them yet. I got my bags then walked through the airport too head too get my car. On my way I passed a coffee stand so I stopped and bought a large Cappuccino with caramel and chocolate. I paid and the clerk said "thanks for stopping in at Starbucks." I told her too have a good day and walked out of the shop. It took me a while but I found the exit for cars and went too the desk and got the keys too my car. I started too drive but got lost so I stopped at a store and they told me how too get too the hospital. It did not take too long too get there and once I did I parked and started walking in. I stopped at the nearest nurse's desk and asked where my daughters room was and they explained so I followed the directions and am now standing outside her door. I am so nervous too go in so I stand here taking deep breaths. I heard the door open and turned around too see who was coming out.

****_**please review I need some Ideas and i really would like too know what you all think so please tell me what you think**_


	7. Can I tell

**_I own nothing of HSM_**

Gabi's POV

I could not believe how bad I was hurting right now. It is not all from my injuries some of it was from that yes but not totally. A small portion of it came from watching how much all of this was hurting my mom and Troy I felt bad for how they now worried. Most of it came from the emotional abuse that Joe had put me through along with him raping me before her tried too burn me alive. I am thankful he was not successful with the burning me but it made me feel worse at least then maybe I would die. I know how bad that sounds but that's how I feel right now. I feel like half of me is already dead. Mark and Cary stopped in too see me and tell me they where sorry I told them thanks and it was not there fault. I knew by how Mark was acting he was taking the blame on his shoulder I wish he wouldn't if he did not make up that code with me I would not be alive now. I was glad when my mom said she would walk them out I was hoping she would try and make them both realize that they where innocent and kind of like heroes I guess. We said our goodbyes as they exited the room.

Soon after they left Troy asked me what was wrong I tried too brush it off by saying "I am injured Troy." I knew he did not mean that he could read me better than anyone. "Gaby come on I know something else is going on please talk to me" he begged. "Troy please just leave it alone ok" I choked out between my now sobbing self. He shook his head "I love you and I cant just watch you suffering and not try too help" he shook his head again. I buried my head in his chest and he kept up encouraging me by telling me he loved me and he would do every thing he could too help. I whispered into his chest "You only love me now" I sobbed again "because you don't know and trust me you don't want too know." He put his hand under my chin and gently pulled my now tear soaked face up too look in too my eyes "no matter what it is it will not change how I feel about you all it could possibly do is make me hate him more" he took a deep breath "now tell me" he almost demanded "please I need too know." I pulled away and buried my head back into his chest I knew I had too tell him so I took a deep breath. "You know how bad he hurt me and how he treated me for the most part but Troy he treated me even worse than what I said before. The reason I broke up with you is he threatened too hurt you and Tammy I would never let that happen." I took a couple of deep breaths before continuing I snuk a look at his face he seemed more confused but sat patiently waiting. "After he figured I was his he called me all kind of names and threatened me and talked down tome all the time." I started crying knowing what I was about too say. "Last week he hit me twice but stopped when I started crying and he apologized. I did not belive him but I was already afraid of him so I stayed with him." Now I was choking out the words. "Well … you know …. happened tonight …he also" I took a deep breath "he… he raped me." The room fell silent I could not talk no more and Troy sat there like a statue. After what seemed like an eternity I twisted my position in his arms too look at his face. He was staring at the wall blankly "Troy" I reached up and touched his face but no response "Troy" I said a bit louder and tapped him on his cheek still nothing. I pressed my lips too his "TROY" I screamed in too his mouth as I was kissing him if that is possible witch I guess it is since I did it. That brought him around somewhat he kept blinking and after a few moments he looked down at me with tears now running down his cheek. He bent down and kissed my forehead "I am so sorry baby" we hugged "I love you don't forget that ok." I smiled half heartedly "Troy Bolton you are amazing" I said than kissed his cheek "I have too say thank you and I hope you know how much I love you too." He laid next too I and we snuggled for a long time until my mom came back in. My mom frowned when she first walked in and seen us both on the bed but when my mom seen how comfortable the two of us where she told us too stay where we where so we did. She left about a hour later but before she talked too the hospital staff and had set it up so Troy could spend the night with me. I kissed her goodbye and thanked her and she hugged Troy and thanked him for being here with me. Troy smiled up at her "I should be thanking you for letting me stay here with your beautiful daughter Maria so please don't thank me." My mom smiled and shook her head "I love you both and I will see you in the morning" she said as she walked out of the door. Troy looked a little shocked by moms announcement I smiled at him "she already thinks of you as part of her family" I said then kissed his neck. We fell asleep wrapped in each others arms and my one hand combing through is soft beautiful blond hair.

I was awakened way too early by a doctor checking on me. I looked up and she was looking at how we where laying about the same as my mom did when she first walked in last night. "What is this" she motioned at us while raising an eye brow. "This is my boyfriend" I said and she started too reach for the red button behind the bed "wait its not they guy that hurt me" I rushed out she stared at me "that guy is in jail" I reminded her. Once she stood up I explained things too her and she shook her head "OK well try too go back too sleep as long as your careful and take it easy you can probably go home in a couple of days" she smiled. I thanked her and wrapped my arm back around the hunk in my bed. I cringed in pain when I tried too curl up more the pain medicine worked but it did not take all of the pain away and it also maid me loopy. I laid there for a while just thinking and remembering all kinds of memories from my life I fell a sleep a while later. I got about another hour sleep when I heard my mom enter the room. I looked up and smiled at her. Between the movement of my mom in the room and me moving on the bed Troy woke up rubbing his eyes. "Gab's you alright" he whispered in my direction "something wrong" I smiled. "No Troy its morning my mom just came in time too wake up sleepy head." My mom smiled "I brought Denny's big breakfasts you two ready too eat" she set the bag down on the bedside table. "Yes mam" Toy answered sending my mom into a fit of laugher I just shook my head. "I am not a mam" she said jokingly smacking Troy's shoulder with the now empty bag "my name is Maria" she laughed again. Troy's face turned red "sorry and yes I am hungry Maria" he said smiling at her. My mom passed out our meals and we ate happily. We both thanked my mom and she told him she wanted him too take the rental car and go back to the hotel take a shower and change. He tried too argue and say he just wanted too stay with me but my mom would have none of it and ordered him too go. He knew he lost so he kissed me hugged my mom and left saying "I am going mam" as he ducked out the door. I wanted too laugh but knew better of it so I sighed and shook my head. "Well it looks like you two have gotten too know each other over the trip here" I looked at my mom. She shook her head no "Actually the trip was kind of quiet he listend too music and I read" she responded "I have just decided that since he is soon too be my son in law I myswell treat him as my son." I looked at her she never felt like this before "Wow I am glad you feel like that because I think your right I said." I was getting sleepy and my mother noticed and told me too take a nap. I argued saying I did not want her sitting by herself but she held up her book. "You do not have too entertain me ok" she said then kissed my forehead "now please nap till Troy comes back." I smiled and laid down I was out in no time

**_SORRY IT IS SO SHORT _**

**_Please Review I want too know what everyone thingks  
_**


	8. a fathers love and understandin

Marios POV 

It was Troy walking out of the room when he seen me he smiled and pulled the door shut before turning too me. "Hi Troy how is my baby doing" I asked he turned and looked at the door and sighed "well I guess that answers that" I said. "No she is ok I guess its just been hard on her" he sighed again I could tell it was hard on him too "I hope she can recover mentally from all of this" he half smiled. "Why don't you go in I know she cant wait too see you" he looked me in the eyes "but you need too know she look pretty bad but thankfully she did not have no serious injuries" I shook my head "I got to go get her a pop go ahead she has been waiting on you." "Thanks see you in a couple" I said as I turned towards the door too my daughters room. I took a deep breath and turned the handle and walked in the door. I wanted too fall too the floor and cry when I seen my poor baby girl. She had bruises from head too toe and some burns but thankfully they where not that damaging. "Daddy" she cried and I went too her side and she flung herself at me and I wrapped her in a hug trying too be gentle so not too hurt her. "Hi baby" I smiled at her then turned too my love "hi love" I said before I bent down and kissed her. I took a couple of deep breaths before asking "where is the creep that did this too you" the both looked at me guarded "I just want too teach him what it feels like." Gaby looked at me quizzically "Daddy no you need too leave him alone he is in Jail and I can guarantee that if he comes near me again his brother will take care of him." I crossed my arms over my chest and my wife started massaging my shoulders then she whispered "calm down love she's alive and will be ok" I sighed and started too let my tense muscles relax knowing they where right. The three of us where not alone long when we heard a knock on the door and Gab told them too come in. Troy opened the door slowly and stuck his head in and I laughed when my daughter said "what you afraid of me now" they smiled at each other "no babe just wanted too give you guys time together did not want too interrupt family bonding time." I was surprised when my wife spoke up "well how would we have family bonding time with out you" she had her eye brow raised questioning him "and a member of the family cant interrupt family time now get in here." I looked at my wife questioningly and she shrugged me off while troy and my daughter laughed about what my love said. "Sorry Maria" troy smiled at her "it kind of feels funny to be considered a member of the family so quickly we just got back together two days ago." Maria walked over too him and engulfed him in a hug "son you been a part of this family since the day you walked into our lives" the three of them where all smiling witch was contagious. "You know she's right" I said as I walked over too the trio "when you two broke up it was like we lost a big part of our lives" we all stood there smiling. We all sat around in a peaceful silence for a while till after Gaby fell asleep then Troy got up and kissed her forehead before walking too the door motioning for us too follow him. When we got in the hallway he turned too us and said "I wanted too thank both of you for making me feel so welcome" we smiled at him and Maria kissed his cheek "I was going too see if after she is up and around a little better if maybe wee can find a place out here together and I will go to a college near bye and then she wont have too be alone." He took a breath "that is if you and Gabs approves and my parents of course" he smiled and looked up at us. Maria looked at me and we both said at the same time "she will love the Idea and so do we" then we laughed because we sounded like we practiced that. Troy hugged us and walked back in the room. Maria and I stood in the hallway for a while so she could explain everything that went on with my baby girl. When she was done we walked back in the room to find Troy and gabby in the bed arms wrapped around each other fast asleep. We sat there for a few minutes before I whispered "why don't we go too the hotel for a little while" she nodded and stood and kissed both kids on there foreheads then we left the room. We had a quite ride from the hospital to the hotel we left one car back at the hospital with the keys on the nightstand incase Troy wanted too come back in the morning too clean up. After we where in our room and comfortable I asked Maria about Marcus and his cryptic message. She looked at me confused by what I meant then she caught on and sighed.

Marias POV

I was kind of surprised by his question but I could not evade him knowing any longer. I sighed then I started "first of all please try not too get too mad" I looked at him seriously. He nodded and said "Ok I will try" I smiled sort of. I explained about what I found and how Marcus said it was not his. I was surprised when he said "Yeah I know he said something about Gabs believed him for the most part but wanted Troy too back her" we laughed at that "she depended on him even when they where supposedly broken up." I nodded then said "them two are sole mates I knew it all along" I smiled "I already love him as a son you know." Mario nodded "yeah I could see that but I agree he feels more and more like a son too me too and talking about sons what am I going too do with Marcus." I sighed again I did not know what too tell him all I knew is I did not want too believe that the stuff I found belonged too him. "I don't know I kind of believe him when he says there not his" I looked too my husband "I hope I am write he has been grounded since I found them and the Bolton's are keeping it up there they put him in the guest room under the same rules they punish there own kids when grounded." "Well at least I know he is not getting away with much when where away because I remember Troy telling me about when he was in trouble in high school the Bolton's might not be strict parents normally but during grounding they are" he half smiled and shook his head. "We will discuss this later" I told him" I am tired and want too rest now." He shook his head in agreement "I am going to take a shower" he announced while walking into the bathroom. I was too tired and climbed in bed deciding I would take one in the morning. "I love you" he said sticking his head out of the bathroom and blowing me a kiss "I also love you too darling" was my reply. I was out not too long after my body hit the comfy bed and my tiered head hit the super soft pillow. I felt my husband get in bed a little later but just fell into a much deeper sleep knowing he was there with me.


	9. Marcus

**_ I do not own HSM_**

Marcus's POV

Lately my stomach and nerves have been bothering me because I have been so nervous over what my fathers reaction is going too be. All this stuff with Gabs is not helping now I am even more worked up worrying abut her and her condition. Mom called and said she was injured but not anything too bad but I have too wonder if she is just telling me this too make me not worry. I haven't talked too Gabs yet so that dose not make me feel any better. Troy used too say that when hip parents came down on him they came down hard now I know what he is talking about because since I been here I have not been able too leave the guest room I was put in other than too come out and eat dinner every night. I really don't mind though because I do not want too face anyone and I could not be doing anything that would get my mind off of my two worries. I asked if I could call my mom and Mrs. Bolton said we can call her tonight when they go to the hotel. I agreed and am now laying up here looking at the ceiling wondering how everything is going out in California. I heard the phone ring right after supper and a knock on the door told me it was one of my parents I just hope it is mom. "Come in" I said and the door opened and Tammy walked in with the phone "hi" I said I have not seen her much since I got here. "Hi" she smiled at me "phones for you" she said and handed me the cordless and then left the room closing the door. I took a deep breath and put the phone too my ear "Hello" I said and I heard my fathers voice "hello son" I cringed waiting on the yelling but none came. I decided too be brave and asked "how is Gaby" I took another deep breath "is she coming home with you when she gets out of the hospital." He chuckled "she is ok and I don't think so your mom and troy are going too stay out here till she is healed up and able too be on her own." I frowned I missed her and wanted her too come home so I sighed "well I am glad she is ok but I really want to see her" I knew he could here the disappointment in my voice. "Well we will give her a couple of weeks too get a little better than mea and you will fly out here too see her ok" I smiled and heard him take a breath "Thanks dad that would be great" I was smiling now "can you tell her I miss her and cant wait too see her." Then my door opened again and Tammy said "ditto from me" I could hear my dad laughing from the other side of the phone and knew he heard. "Ok I will tell her from both of you and I will have her call you guys tomorrow ok." I smiled and laughed "yeah Gaby calling tomorrow will be great" I glared at Tammy in my door way "right Tammy" she smiled and shook her head and then waved too me and left. I shook my head "Tammy said that's good with her too" I informed my dad. This conversation was going a lot easier than I thought it would. "Well I am glad and I have too go your mom is waiting on me too go get dinner we will talk every thing out later ok bye I ..I mean we love you" he said before taking a breath. I knew I would not get away with it that easy. "I love you guys too talk too you soon bye" I said then hung up the phone and tossed it too the bottom of the bed. I laid back great full that he did not go off on me then but scared oh how it could go if it built up in him any longer.

**_sorry this is so short i am having a little bit of writers block so sorry looking for Ideas please review and give me some ideas come on need reviews bad _**


End file.
